You're next
by Princess Saremi
Summary: [Esta historia participa para el concurso de One-Shots de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español] Porque la muerte puede estar en el lugar que menos esperas, maldito fuese el día en el que se hospedaron en ese hotel. [Completo]


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **N.A: Casi me paso del límite, ¡Joder!, pero fue muy interesante escribir esto, creo que me fume mucho cilantro y mire demasiado ID para escribir esto xd.**

 **Tonashian*: Es un anagrama de la frase—con algunas letras excluidas— "Anata tu shi" que significa: "Tu muerte", me pareció interesante colocarle este nombre a mi homicida :3.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

— Muy bien alumnos, este será el último proyecto hecho por fuera de las instalaciones educativas, así que espero que sea el mejor. —regaño viéndolos con una mirada que dejaría sin defensa a cualquiera.

— ¿En qué consiste el proyecto? — preguntó Kokoa con curiosidad.

— Ah eso iba señorita Amaguri, el proyecto consiste en primero que nada formar grupos de cuatros estudiantes, luego; de manera al azar sacaran un papel de la bolsa, la actividad que este ahí escrita deberán realizarla con la ayuda de los encargados del hotel. — explicó brevemente. — Pasados los tres días me entregarán un informe de cada trabajo, me dirán que se siente, si es difícil, si les gusta y más, ¿Entendieron? — sus alumnos asintieron.

Obedeciendo a su maestra, los alumnos formaron grupos de cuatro, una vez hecho; se acercaron a su educadora, cada capitán sacó un papelito de la bolsa enterándose de que actividad les tocaba al grupo.

— Ahora que saben sus actividades les presentaré a cada encargado del hotel que les ayudará para que no se les dificulte tanto el trabajo. — sonrió Sukiomi afable. — Él es Frederick, encargado del restaurante.

— Mucho gusto muchachos, como dijo su maestra, soy el encargado del restaurante, me gustaría saber quién es mi grupo. — se presentó un joven de al menos 28 años de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

— Nosotros amigo. — se acercaron cuatro compañeros, sus nombres: Ken, Marisa, Lin y Jenny. — Espero que nos llevemos bien. — sonrió amable el capitán del grupo, Lin.

— Ella es Yuri, encargada de la cocina. — adelante pasó una señora de al menos 45 años de cabello rojizo con algunas canas, y ojos color almendra. El grupo tembló ante la fría mirada de la encargada y para su mala suerte su capitana era Ángela.

Sukiomi siguió presentando a los encargados hasta llegar al grupo final, el cual era dirigido por Videl, quien se acercó amable a la señora de unos 50 años de cabello violeta con canas y ojos grises.

— Mucho gusto señora Violet, mi nombre es Videl, y ellos son mis amigos Gohan, Shapner e Iresa. — se presentó apretando la mano de la dichosa quien sonrió maternalmente.

— El gusto es mío señorita Videl, espero nos llevemos bien.

— Cuente con eso, estaremos dispuestos ayudarla en todo lo que necesite. — ofreció amable.

— El hotel nos ofreció las habitaciones suficientes para hospedarnos 3 días, cada habitación tiene dos camas individuales pero que sin embargo se puede extraer un colchón para los integrantes sobrantes del grupo. — explicó la bella profesora. — Violet...

— En las habitaciones hay una maleta con su nombre en la cual está un pijama y su respectivo uniforme e implementos de aseo. — informó amable. — El restaurante de lunes a viernes se abre de 8:30 a 10:30 de la noche, y los fines de semana de 9:30 a 23:00 de la noche.

— Con estos datos espero tener los mejor en sus informes, pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones; Violet los guiará.

Finalizando la charla cada grupo de estudiantes se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones, Videl junto con sus amigos les toco la recamara 213 y tal como dijo la encargada de las habitaciones, Violet, sobre las camas estaban unas maletas con sus nombres y dentro los implementos necesarios.

— Me pregunto cómo será el uniforme... — la oji-azul se acercó sacando su ropa de trabajo, y un gesto de inconformidad apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Que sucede Vi? — preguntó confundida la rubia.

Ella sólo indicó en alto el uniforme en respuesta logrando que Iresa estallara en carcajadas, era una falda algo bombacha color negro, una camisa ajustada al cuerpo color blanco, una corbata negra, medias hasta la rodilla también del color de las nubes y tacones negros. Como detalle final un par de guantes de tela parecida a la seda color gris.

— ¡No te rías! — reprendió furiosa y avergonzada.

— Es que no se si te quejas por la falda o porque tendrás que usar tacones y no sabes manejarlos. — rio más fuerte, para su mala suerte fue bruscamente silenciada por una almohada que le arrojo su mejor amiga. — ¡VIOLENTA! — grito.

— ¿¡De que se quejan ustedes!? ¡El uniforme de los hombres es horrible! — chillo el rubio, todos giraron hacia el encontrando un traje parecido al de un enfermero, una camiseta blanca, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

— No lo veo tan malo… — opino Gohan observando el propio, luego observo la habitación. — Quien diría que el hotel por fuera tiene una fachada destruida pero por dentro es lujoso.

El cuarto era lo suficientemente grande para que se quedaran cuatro personas, las camas individuales de color marrón eran cubiertas por cómodos edredones color crema, el piso de cerámica era cubierto por una alfombra del mismo color de la cama, las cortinas de una tonalidad parecido al dorado, y los armarios amplios de un tono avellana claro.

El baño, o mejor dicho los baños, tenían piso de cerámica blanca, la ducha espaciosa con puerta de cristal, el inodoro automático y con doble lavamanos, sus paredes pintadas de beige le daban un toque elegante y tranquilo.

— Cierto, es muy lindo… — admiró Iresa con ojos brillantes. — Algún día abriré mi propio hotel, ¡Y será el mejor de toda Ciudad Satán!

— Vaya que cama tan cómoda… — disfrutó Shapner acostado, su novia le miro gruñendo.

— Claro que no dormirás ahí, tu lugar es la cama extraíble, mi belleza necesita del mejor sueño y por lo tanto la mejor cama. — empujó la blonda a su novio al piso sin importarle el dolor que el golpe le causara.

— Iré a conocer el hotel. — anuncio Videl llamando la atención de Gohan.

— ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? — preguntó tímido, la muchacha solo asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ambos abandonaron la habitación recorriendo los largos pasillos, los cuales también estaban alfombrados de rojo con bordes dorados, varios cuadros colgaban de las paredes blancas, algunos de estrellas famosas, deportistas y paisajes de ensueño.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante se maravillaron ante el prolongado espacio, varias mesas cubiertas con manteles negros y sus respectivas sillas, estaban dispersas por todo el lugar, la unigénita de Miguel calculaba que al menos alcanzaban cien personas.

— Veo que les gusta el lugar. — los dos adolescentes giraron a su izquierda encontrando a Violet y Frederick con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

— Si, es muy hermoso y amplio, todo el hotel es así. — felicito el joven.

— El hotel "Vanguardist" abrió sus puertas en 1968, su dueño; que en paz descanse, quiso utilizar el dicho "No juzgues un libro por su portada" para realizar la decoración y respectiva construcción del lugar, quiso optar por un diseño sencillo y que transmitiera tranquilidad al entrar. — contó la historia brevemente.

— ¿Lo anotaste? — cuestionó la mujer de coletas viendo a su compañero.

— Lo anote. — confirmó guardando de nuevo su pequeña libreta, ambos encargados rieron.

— ¿De qué edad murió el encargado? Porque si mis cuentas no fallan el hotel solo tiene 50 años, y se mantiene muy bien para tanto tiempo. —

— Bueno jovencita, Jhonash abrió su hotel cuando tenía 35 años, sin embargo la ubicación que escogió le dio pésima reputación en sus inicios. — esta vez el que hablo fue Frederick.

— ¿Qué, solo por la ubicación? — frunció el ceño contrariada.

— Así es señorita Videl, antes de que el hotel fuese construido, este terreno era un cementerio; los jóvenes se encargaron de esparcir rumores de que el hotel estaba embrujado por lo que los ingresos de Jhonash eran insuficientes, sin embargo pese al bajón que tuvo no se rindió. — asintió. — Él dueño del hotel invito a dos familias al azar, no les cobro a pesar de que tenía algunas deudas, él lo único que quería era desaparecer los rumores de su hotel.

— Aceptaron el trato de forma reacia, una semana entera paso y se dieron cuenta de la calidad del hotel, la comida y el servicio; y que los rumores eran falsos, a partir de ahí, el hotel "Vanguardist" fue viento en popa, desgraciadamente Jhonash luego de entenderlo diez años fue asesinado a las afueras del lugar. — relató con nostalgia.

— Los rumores quisieron empezar de nuevo, pero esta vez nadie les creyó al enterarse que el grupo que los inventaba eran hijos del rival de Jhonash, y que ellos fueron quien asesinaron al dueño para que el hotel cerrara, lo que no contaban era que el señor Jhonash DuPont dejara un segundo a cargo cuando a él le pasara algo, y este era su hermano Joseing. — termino Violet.

— Es increíble que por rivalidad cometan un crimen tan atroz. — bufó molesta la azabache cruzándose de brazos. Suspiro. — Como odio a esas personas…

— Calmate Videl, ellos ya están pagando su crimen en la cárcel. — concilió el hijo de Milk posando una mano sobre su hombro, ella se sonrojo, por suerte estaba de espaldas a su compañero.

— Jóvenes, por favor; infórmenles a sus compañeros que mañana deben estar formados con su respectivo uniforme en el pasillo a las seis y treinta de la mañana, siempre empezamos el servicio una hora antes de abierto el hotel para tener todo listo cuando los huéspedes lleguen o se vayan. — solicito el encargado del restaurante, ambos morenos asintieron.

El resto de la tarde los grupos conocieron el lugar entre charlas y juegos, cada encargado les explico lo mínimo que debían realizar todo un día en el hotel, algunos se quejaron según ellos porque eran muchas actividades, sobretodo el grupo de Angela que saco como torpe excusa su manicure siendo duramente regañada por su "Maestra".

— Fue un día algo exhausto, que bueno que no debemos desempacar, nunca creí que diría esto pero… ¡Alabados sean los uniformes! — grito la mejor amiga de Videl tirándose a su cama.

— Sera mejor dormir ya, debemos ser puntuales en el trabajo si queremos una buena calificación en el reporte; nuestros respectivos encargados también nos calificaran. — ordenó Videl dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha.

Ya a eso de las dos de la madrugada todo el curso dormitaba en sus correspondientes aposentos, Videl e Iresa ganaron ambas camas por lo que a los hombres les toco descasar en el colchón extraíble, algo incómodo ya que era duro como piedra, y no lo dicen ellos, lo dirían sus espaldas al amanecer.

De súbito la joven de coletas se levantó asustada, el sudor recorría su frente, sus pupilas dilatadas y labio tembloroso eran solo algunas características que demostraban el trance en el que se hallaba, ¿Por qué soñó eso? De repente sintió el líquido salado que abandonaban sus ojos haciendo un recorrido por sus mejillas hasta caer en el cómodo edredón.

Su madre había muerto en un accidente cuando ella tenía 9 años, madre e hija viajaban hacia Europa para visitar los miles de monumentos que ahí se encontraban, para infortunio el avión en el que iban tuvo fallas eléctricas perdiendo altitud estrellándose de lleno contra el océano.

Lo último que recordó antes de caer en los fríos brazos del mar, fue la sonrisa de su madre y unas simples palabras cargadas de amor.

— _Tú debes vivir cariño, te amo._

— Mamá… — hipo cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, no quería despertar a sus amigos con sus sollozos, así que veloz se levantó con el destino de ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

El líquido incoloro refresco su garganta seca llenándola de energías también, cuando se hubo calmado cerro sus ojos a la vez que su entrecejo se fruncía, confundida y algo hastiada de la situación; las pesadillas sobre la muerte de su madre ya habían parado hacia unos dos años, que le volviesen de súbito era extraño, ¿Acaso su madre quería avisarle algo? No. Imposible. Ellas no podían comunicarse por más que lo quisiese.

— Videl, ¿Qué haces en la cocina a estas horas? — se exalto ante la ronca y adormilada voz de Gohan, giro en su dirección encontrándolo algo somnoliento.

— La pregunta seria, ¿Qué haces tú aquí a estas horas? — regreso el cuestionario divertida.

— Yo… E-Ehh… Tenía sed, ¡Si, eso! Jajaja. — rio nervioso con una mano detrás de su cabeza, la muchacha de ojos cerúleos le miró fijamente claramente no creyéndole. — Te digo si tú me dices.

— Eso es chantaje. — evadió girando su rostro hacia otro lado.

— No, eso es un trueque; ¿Qué tienes? ¿Y por qué lloraste? — los iris cerúleos se abrieron a su máximo esplendor, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de ese detalle?

— Tuve una pesadilla, recordé la muerte de mi madre; estaba algo nerviosa y quise venir por un vaso de agua para relajarme. — contesto aun sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Lo lamento, creo que no debía preguntar. — ella negó indicándole que no se preocupara. — Bien, yo… Yo desperté y no te vi, me preocupe así que te vine a buscar. — confeso sonrojado, la bella morena le dio una sonrisa.

— Gracias por preocuparte Gohan, lamento asustarte. — agacho su cabeza, sintió la pesada mano de su acompañante sobre su cabeza por lo que se irguió encontrando su radiante sonrisa.

— Tranquila, siempre estaré para ti; ven, vamos a dormir, mañana hay que madrugar. — la hija de Miguel asintió y así ambos se dirigieron a su alcoba para reanudar el sueño.

* * *

— Buenos días estudiantes, veo que han sido puntuales en llegar a su trabajo. — saludo Keyla, encargada de los meseros.

— A partir de hoy empezarán sus actividades, nosotros les ayudaremos en todo lo que necesiten por este día, los dos restantes tendrán que hacerlo solos, ¿Han entendido? — cuestionó Jane, la encargada de administración. — Empecemos de una vez, Jake, Liam, Xiomy y Penny vengan conmigo, les enseñaré lo que es la administración del hotel.

— Sigamos el ejemplo de Jane chicos, no nos quedemos atrás... — exclamó jovial Frederick marchándose con su grupo.

Así todos empezaron a trabajar incluido el grupo de Gohan, quien luego de una muy buena y paciente explicación por parte de Violet se dispusieron a limpiar, primero; las cómodas vacías y luego las que estaban ocupadas.

— Es interesante el tipo de proyecto que nos pusieron, ¿No te parece? — pregunto feliz Gohan, su compañera era la mejor amiga de la rubia.

— Sí. — afirmó algo ida, el muchacho se preocupó acercándose a ella, no era común ver actuar a Videl tan retraída.

— ¿Estas bien? — cuestionó.

— No sé porque lo preguntas, ¿Una persona no puede estar callada? — devolvió la pregunta hostil, los ojos negros del hijo de Milk se abrieron en sorpresa así que decidió guardar silencio. — L-Lo siento Gohan, es solo que...

— No, no. Tranquila, no te molestare, si necesitas ayuda estaré en el cuarto de baño. — y sin más se marchó dejando con algo de culpa a la hija de Miguel, se sentía mala persona, su compañero solo se preocupaba por ella. — _"Debo disculparme..." —_ no era culpa del tímido joven que ella estuviera algo inquieta por su pesadilla.

 _ **"Tú debes vivir cariño, te amo Videl"**_

Esas palabras ya les estaban dando jaqueca y como le molestaba, haciendo una mueca de desagrado ignoro aquel problema y empezó a tender la cama. Quito las sábanas ya usadas por huéspedes anteriores y las reemplazo por unas de color café limpias, le siguió el edredón y luego las fondas de las almohadas.

Sin parar empezó a limpiar la alcoba, barrio, trapeo y desempolvo los muebles pequeños junto a las cortinas, una vez terminada su acción echo un olorante de fresas, dejando así la habitación; impecable.

— Wow la habitación está hermosa. — su mirada azul viró hacia Gohan encontrándolo con un bulto de lo que parecía ser basura, toallas usadas y el juego de baño antiguo. — Ya que acabamos aquí, ¿Vamos a la siguiente habitación?

La mujer solo asintió, no le apetecía hablar con nadie a pesar de que le debía una disculpa a su amigo moreno; ignorándolo olímpicamente salió del lugar ingresando a otro aposento y no pudo reprimir taparse su nariz con su mano.

— Esto es asqueroso. — repudió. Envases de comida delivery estaban desparramados por el piso, bebidas regadas de igual manera volviéndose pegajosas al ser dejadas ahí por un par de días, y ni qué decir del putrefacto olor que emanaba de aquel lugar. — ¿Acaso durmió Don Cerdo y su familia aquí?

— No quiero ni imaginar cómo está el baño... — afirmó asqueado Gohan sin ver la sonrisa retadora que se plasmó en el níveo rostro de la oji-azul.

— Oye Gohan, te reto...

— ¿Eh, retarme? ¿A qué? — respondió confundido.

— Si yo gano limpiaras 5 habitaciones sin mi ayuda y si tú ganas...

— Me dirás que te pasa. — la mujer lo miro sorprendida, ¿En serio quería eso de premio? ¿En serio estaba preocupado por ella? Que chico más extraño.

— Es un trato.

Dispuestos a ganar su gran premio cada uno empezó con su labor, el ciclo era el mismo; limpia, trapea, desempolva, cambia sábanas, saca la basura.

No obstante para infortunio de Videl...

— ¡Jajá te gane! — grito eufórico Gohan saliendo del baño, ella le miro furiosa. — Ahora te sentaras en aquella silla mientras yo termino de limpiar la habitación, y me dirás que te tiene tan retraída o ida del mundo.

— Solo es la pesadilla que tuve, te dije que soñé con la muerte de mi madre pero... — respiro profundo. — Esos sueños ya habían parado hace dos años, ya los había olvidado, pero estoy inquieta porque desde que ingrese a este hotel me siento... _Inquieta_ , aunque tal vez solo estoy deli-

— No eres la única. — la interrumpió. — Yo también soñé con la muerte de mis padres, cuando íbamos a visitar a una tía... El auto fallo en los frenos y no pudimos reducir la velocidad en una bajada, dábamos giros y giros hasta que nos caímos de la carretera rodando por la colina... — suspiro melancólico. — Mi hermano era solo un bebé y lo único que hice fue abrazarlo para que no le pasara nada... Antes de sentir el choque final, mi padre me dijo: _**Cuidate mucho Gohan, te queremos**_ _._ Luego, solo recuerdo haber despertado en un hospital hasta que mi tía fue por mí y mi hermano.

— Lo siento Gohan, debió ser muy duro para ti. — agacho su cabeza, ambos habían sufrido una tragedia cuando pequeños. — Lo que me tiene inquieta no es el sueño sino, las palabras que me dice mi madre: _**Tú debes vivir cariño, te amo Videl**_ _._ Siento como si me estuviese advirtiendo de algo pero me niego a creerlo.

— Lastimosamente puede ser verdad, mi abuelo siempre me decía que soñar con la muerte de uno de tus familiares y que te advierta de algo... Puede ser un mal presagio.

— Yo no. Yo no me basó en frases de abuelos o suposiciones tontas, me niego a creer que esté en peligro en este hotel. — negó tozuda.

— De todas formas, yo te cuidare Videl.

— ¿A qué viene eso? — preguntó estupefacta.

— Que quiero que estés a salvo, porque hasta en un hotel puede habitar la sombra del peligro. — se acercó a ella posando su mano en su cabeza. — Y yo no quiero que te pase nada.

— Solo estas delirando. — se separó de él. — Además, se defenderme muy bien, no necesito tu ayuda ni de la de nadie para cuidarme; así que mejor callate y vamos a trabajar. — terminando de hablar se marchó.

— Siento incomodarte Videl, pero acabo de proponerme algo... — frunció el ceño viendo de reojo una sombra parecida a su padre, sí; él extrañamente podía ver espíritus y cuando eso sucedía nada bueno pasaba. — Te voy a proteger con mi vida.

* * *

— ¡Que día más agotador! — grito una rubia llegando a su habitación, sus amigos ya estaban ahí descansando cosa que la molesto. — ¡AHHH!

— ¿¡Que ocurre Iresa!? — salió Videl del baño envuelta en una toalla, pero a decir verdad poco le importaba ya que su amiga al parecer estaba en peligro.

— ¿¡Cómo terminaron antes que yo!? — contestó en forma de puchero.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me hiciste salir del baño porque solo nos viste descansar antes que tú? — preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos de forma peligrosa.

— Ehh... — sudó frío. Tal vez no debió haber gritado como una loca. — ¡Ah pero mira que calor hace, iré a tomar una ducha! — esquivando como pudo a la pelinegra se encerró en el baño para estar a salvo.

— ¡Cobarde! — bufó molesta.

— Vaya Videl, que hermosa estas... — coqueteó Shapner con una sonrisa, solo con aquellas palabras Videl fue consciente de su poca "ropa" sonrojándose furiosamente.

— Serás un… — cerro sus ojos al igual que su mano izquierda formando un puño dispuesta a darle una lección a su amigo, no obstante antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió una cobija cubrir su cuerpo a la par de dos fornidos brazos en un abrazo impetuoso.

— ¡Deja de mirarla así! — bramó furioso el hijo de la fallecida Milk.

— Go-Gohan… — murmuró la hija de Satán, siendo en seguida soltada por un avergonzado Gran Saiyaman en otro tiempo.

— ¡L-Lo lamento Vi-Videl! — grito avergonzado, ella solo negó con una sonrisa, no podía enfadarse con un acto tan inocente y tierno por parte de él.

— Ire a cambiarme. — recogió su pijama y entro en el baño, adentro Iresa se pintaba las uñas por lo que no dijo nada y solo acertó a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

— Con que enamorado de la hija del mejor luchador de artes marciales… — rio Shapner abrazando a su amigo por los hombros.

— ¡NO! ¿¡Que estás diciendo!? ¡Eso sería una locura! — negó librándose de su agarre totalmente apenado.

— Vamos Gohan, no niegues lo que acabo de ver; estabas celoso de que coqueteara con ella… lo que no entiendo es, ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Cuándo? — cuestionó sentándose en la cama que copaba Videl al dormir.

— Cuando te enamoraste de Videl… — completo su pregunta anterior.

— Creo que todo empezó cuando Iresa me la presento hace tres meses, extraño sí; pero cuando vi sus ojos mi corazón latió fuerte… — confesó, después de todo el rubio era su amigo.

— Vaya, eso sonó asquerosamente cursi. — se burló. — Pero bueno, es lo que sientes y de alguna manera te apoyo; escucha, antes estaba perdidamente enamorado de Videl, pero luego se convirtió en obsesión, Iresa me dijo que estaba haciendo muy mal las cosas y empecé a fijarme en ella y a Videl, la vi como una pequeña hermanita. — relato su historia de manera simple, no era un hombre de palabras. — Quise cuidarla de todos sin saber que se podía cuidar sola, no por nada me rompió un par de costillas cuando intente besarla…

— Bueno, así es ella. — expresó Gohan mirando a un punto de la habitación con una sonrisa.

— Cierto. — corroboró el capitán del equipo de basquetbol. — Pensé que nunca vería a Videl enamorada, pero amigo; estas logrando lo imposible… — lo vio dándole una sonrisa. — Ella nunca había estado tan quieta con el abrazo de un hombre.

— Jejeje creo que fue cortesía… — dijo nervioso el de ojos ébano.

— Bueno, solo me queda desearte suerte y advertirte que la cuides; no quiero que le pase nada. — se encogió de hombros.

— Jamas la lastimaría Shapner, desgraciadamente en poco tiempo me enamore de ella como no te imaginas, en vez de hacerle daño… — suspiro. — Yo daría mi vida por ella.

Y la charla acabo con esa frase.

* * *

— Muy bien muchachos, pueden tomar su descanso. — permitió Violet con una sonrisa. — Sus compañeros los están esperando en el jardín trasero, están haciendo una fogata que autorizamos por su esfuerzo.

— ¡Muchas gracias Violet! — abrazo a la mujer la blonda.

— Tranquila niña, pueden retirarse. — sin más se marchó dispuesta a tomar también un merecido descanso con sus compañeros.

El grupo de cuatro se dirigió al lugar encontrando a todo su curso rodeando una fogata, todos hablaban y/o bromeaban, al parecer a todos les estaba yendo de maravilla con el proyecto; se sentaron en silencio quedando así, Iresa y Shapner juntos en medio de ambos pelinegros, Gohan a la derecha del rubio, y Videl a la izquierda de su parlanchina amiga.

— Oh Gohan querido, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido? — cuestionó de forma melosa Ángela abrazándolo, el muchacho cohibido y sonrojado hasta la última hebra de su cabello no se dio cuenta del fruncido ceño de Videl.

— U-Umm bien Ángela, ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien con tu parte del proyecto? — pregunto caballeroso.

— ¡No, es muy agotador! Quisiera que estés a mi lado para darme fuerzas… — se apretó más a su brazo.

— A-apuesto que no es tan malo… — que alguien le ayudara ya, no quería estar cerca de la pelirroja, no porque la odiara sino porque al estar enamorado de otra chica, de alguna manera sentía que la estaba traicionando.

— No te veo muy feliz… — los ojos cerúleos de Videl giraron en dirección a la dulce pero algo chillona voz encontrando a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué tendría que estar feliz?

— No te engañes Videl, te molesta ver a Gohan junto a Ángela… — Kokoa soltó la verdad que Videl empeñaba en guardar.

— ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? — siseo entre nerviosa y furiosa.

— Lo que oíste, yo podre ser muy amable e inocente, pero tonta no soy Videl… — frunció el ceño. — Y a pesar de que Ángela es mi amiga a veces me saca de quicio por ser tan caprichosa y comportarse como reina mimada, pero no puedes negar lo evidente.

— No sé qué tratas de decir Kokoa, dejame en paz. — evadió su oscura mirada haciendo que ella suspirara frustrada.

— Como quieras, pero elige bien tus acciones Satán, Gohan es un chico encantador... — la miro seriamente. — No querrás arrepentirte después.

— Bueno chicos, ya que tenemos un descanso, ¿Por qué no contamos historias de terror? — ánimo Jack, un compañero.

— ¡Claro que sí J-crack! — lo llamo por su apodo un chico de cabello rojo y ojos cafés mirando tétricamente y con algo de libido para con Videl acción que le hizo fruncir el ceño a Gohan. — Pero hagamos una apuesta.

— ¿Apuesta? — cuestionó Jack. — ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

— Si alguno de los chicos asusta a Videl, ella tendrá que darle un beso en la boca. — la aludida miro estupefacta a Tony, como odiaba a ese acosador.

— ¿¡Pero que te crees pedazo de imbécil!? ¡Yo no soy el premio de nadie! — estalló furiosa.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Videl, esta broma es de muy mal gusto. — frunció el ceño Penny.

— Ja. Solo tienes miedo cobarde. — estuvo a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo de no ser por un par de brazos que la sostuvieron por la cintura, era su amigo rubio.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Cobarde yo? — cuestionó con una sonrisa. — No es eso T-Baka, lo que pasa es que me quiero cuidar de una futura infección de boca al besar a alguien tan desagradable como tú. — escupió ácidamente humillándolo.

— Bien, solo contaremos historias. — dijo Kokoa aliviada, de alguna manera apreciaba a la hija de Mr. Satán, ya que cuando llegó ella la defendió de un par de mirones, no obstante cuando se juntó con Angela todo cambió, ella cambió, y al hacerle una broma a Videl por dejarse engatusar de las palabras de la pelirroja de separaron.

— Empecemos. — dijo Shapner rápido para aliviar el ambiente.

Así en un juego de rondas empezaron desde Tony, para darle un castigo de penalización según Dayan, terminando con el grupo de Penny.

— Última historia. — celebró Jack aplaudiendo, su novia rodó los ojos sabiendo que iba a contar. — Está historia se basa en Tonashian, un ente maligno que aparece solo en las noches y lugares más tenebrosos de Halloween.

— Suena interesante... — expresó un compañero.

— Tonashian antes llamado Daniel, era un hombre muy reservado pero inteligente, inventaba los más afamados proyectos, no obstante era fastidiado por sus compañeros, fue en un punto que todo se complicó... — hizo silencio para dar suspenso. —Estaban en una convención sumamente importante para Daniel, pero sus compañeros envidiosos cuando estaba exponiendo lo destruyeron en frente de todos causándole una gran humillación, pues su invento de años ya no existía.

— Acaba ya, que me estoy aburriendo... — espetó malhumorada Videl viendo de reojo como Angela casi ahorcaba a Gohan al abrazarlo por su cuello.

— Frustrado y furioso por su fracaso sin olvidar su desesperación hizo un pacto con el diablo, realizó un peligroso conjuro pero al equivocarse en una pronunciación una horda de demonios entró a su cuerpo absorbiéndolo para siempre, de Daniel no se supo más pero si, que cuando él desapareció, se manifestó un ser que se hace llamar Tonashian. — y con una sonrisa malévola agregó. — Son pocas las personas que se lo han encontrado y han sobrevivido, dicen que Tonashian tiene la piel quemada, ojos rojos como el rubí y sus labios cosidos entre sí apenas dejando que sonría; además de que si en una noche la luna roja hace su aparición él también lo hará y te matara de una manera abominable sin olvidársele hacerte sufrir.

— ¡No, qué miedo! ¡Pasado mañana es luna roja! — grito Angela afianzando más su agarre al pobre muchacho que estaba morado por no respirar.

— ¡Suéltalo víbora de cabello falso! — grito la de ojos cerúleos furiosa pero a la vez preocupada.

— ¡Ay, lo lamento cariño! — fingió pesar librándolo de su tóxico abrazo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Vaya Gohan, quien te viera de galán... — se burló Jack.

— Es mejor ir a dormir y dejar de contar historias tan falsas y tontas. — expresó molesta la hija de Miguel siendo ella la primera en desaparecer del lugar.

— Que fastidio, odio cuando se porta aburrida, esa actitud le quita lo atractivo. — despotrico Juanko. Gohan se separó de la pelirroja y siguió a la mujer sin importarle los murmullos de sus compañeros.

Cuando la alcanzó ya estaba en la habitación acostada en su cama dándole la espalda, se preguntó con un deje de preocupación si estaba enferma o peor, enojada con él; dispuesto averiguar que pasaba se sentó en la esquina del mueble y procedió hablar.

— ¿Estas enojada conmigo? O ¿Te sientes mal?

— Ni lo uno ni lo otro. — contestó cortante. — _"Estoy enojada con Angela por tener el valor de abrazarte y yo no." —_ pensó de manera inconsciente dándose cuenta de ello muy tarde. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar con ellos?

— Te seré sincero pero... No, si no estás tú no tiene sentido estar con ellos, solo contigo me siento bien. — contrario a ella, él si podía ser más abierto si de sus sentimientos se trata.

— Dime algo, ¿Angela es linda?

— Bueno si, ella es muy bonita pero no llama mi atención, es muy pretenciosa y se cree la reina de todo a veces. — confesó apenado.

— Que bueno, al menos no soy la única que cree eso... — se levantó sentándose junto a él. — Excepto la parte de que es bonita, es demasiado maquillaje para mi gusto.

Los dos rieron ante la ocurrencia, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos apreciando la compañía del otro, no era necesario hablar cuando las acciones lo demostraban, más aún cuando la peli-negra recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Gohan. Suspiro, tenía bastante sueño; ese día en verdad había sido extenuante.

— Videl... Yo... — armándose de valor tomo su mano apretándola, ella salto ante tal gesto pero no hizo nada para apartarse. — Quiero... — dudó, con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla izquierda de ella y después giro su rostro conectando ambos pares de iris.

— Gohan...

Sin ser conscientes de sus acciones los dos se acercaron cerrando poco a poco el espacio que los separaba, cada uno sentía la respiración del otro y entonces sucedió.

A pesar de ser solo un roce, ambos labios se conectaron, no se movieron, no se separaron; solo disfrutaron de esa suave caricia, el tiempo dejó de existir para ellos, lento los ojos de Videl fueron cubiertos por sus párpados y Gohan imitando su acción adquirió más brío en besarla.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, pegaron sus frentes no queriendo alejarse, era extraño pero ni el uno ni el otro sentían vergüenza de estar tan cerca, es más; era reconfortante sentirse protegido o amado.

— ¡Videl! — el hijo de Goku se levantó justo a tiempo separándose de la mujer cuando Iresa entró preocupada a la habitación encendiendo la luz. — ¿Estas bien? Te vi muy enfada afuera.

— S-si... Solo me dolía un poco la cabeza, Gohan me siguió porque dijo que tenía un analgésico. — contestó aún ida, su mente solo podía pensar una cosa: ¿En serio se había besado con Gohan?

— Oh muy bien, de todas maneras ya todos se fueron a dormir, es mejor imitarlos. — el rubio todo este tiempo callado, admiro el sutil sonrojo que estaba en las mejillas de sus amigos y no queriendo incomodar la situación se acostó con su novia, no tenía caso dormir separados después de todo.

Gohan no sabiendo que hacer—Más porque Videl no le miraba ni le decía nada— imitó la acción de su amigo y sin cambiarse se acostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir y olvidar el bochornoso pero lindo momento que tuvo con la peli-negra.

La justiciera en otra línea del tiempo lo miro de reojo por varios minutos, preguntándose, ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? ¿Acaso Kokoa tenía razón? ¿Ella sentía más que amistad por Son Gohan? Negó levemente, eso era imposible, solo lo conocía de tres meses.

Llevó sus dedos al lugar donde los labios del joven antes habían estado sintiendo el calor y sabor aún de él, ignorando su acelerado corazón sin cambiarse se acostó y durmió, quería olvidar ese momento; pero entre más lo intentaba más aceptaba que ese beso le había gustado más de lo que quería.

Pero... ¿Si estaba feliz porque sentía que no duraría mucho y sufriría de una peor manera? ¿Por qué sentía que pronto estaría llorando cuando ella no lo hacía desde la muerte de su madre? Entre las cobijas miro de nuevo al causante de su revuelto de emociones y suprimió un sollozo.

¿Por qué sentía que lo iba a perder?

* * *

— ¡Vuelvan pronto al hotel Vanguardist! — despido Penny con una sonrisa a los huéspedes, una pareja de ancianos.

— Que bueno que ya es el último día, no pensaba que era tan cansado trabajar en un hotel. — se desperezo Marisa.

— Cierto. — afirmó Jin. — Oh por cierto, Jane dijo que al no haber tantos huéspedes podremos salir del turno más temprano, para que admiremos la luna roja.

— No me gusta eso de la luna roja, desde que el torpe de Jack contó eso de Tonashian. — hizo un puchero la castaña de ojos violeta.

— Venga, no me digas que en serio creíste su historia; eso solo ficción, ningún Tonashian va a venir asesinarnos. — expresó divertido Lin.

— Hum, aún no me gusta eso de la luna ro- ¡Oh, hola Gohan! — saludo la de ojos amatista interrumpiendo su oración. — ¿Que paso con Videl? ¿Por qué se fue así anoche?

— Ah bueno, le dolía un poco la cabeza y como tenía una pastilla la seguí para dársela. — respondió, si no estaba ordenando las habitaciones era porque debía sacar la basura.

— Oh espero que se mejore pronto. — expresó con una sonrisa.

— Gracias Mari. — sonrió amable causando un leve sonrojo en ella, no podía negarlo el joven era lindo en todos sus aspectos.

— De nada, ah sí; quería decirte que hoy el turno acaba a las nueve de la noche. — informo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? — cuestionó curioso y confundido.

— Dijeron que como había pocos huéspedes y estaban todos satisfechos por nuestro trabajo, nos darán dos horas libres para descansar y ver la luna roja de hoy. — explico Lin de nuevo cruzando sus brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Umm ya veo, bueno, me encargare de avisarles a mis amigos; gracias por informarme. — alzo su mano despidiéndose para realizar lo que en un principio lo saco de la habitación que limpiaba con Videl, sacar la basura; aunque no predijo encontrarse a Kokoa nerviosa. — ¿Kokoa? ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Gohan! — lo abraza. ¿Por qué tuvo esa visión tan horrible? — Perdoname pero… tenía miedo.

— Tranquila. — corresponde el gesto, y acaricia su cabeza un poco tratando de controlar los sentimientos de la castaña. — ¿Puedo saber que te tiene así?

— No puedo decirte, me creerás loca. — contesto separándose del moreno.

— Para nada Kokoa, yo solo quiero ayudarte, ¿Qué tienes? — insistió más preocupado que antes.

— Gohan tengo miedo, tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esta noche… — confesó llevando su mano a su pecho.

— ¿Miedo? — ella asintió. — ¿Por qué?

— Esta noche, pasara algo horrible, puedo sentirlo… — sus pupilas estaban dilatadas a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba.

— ¿Qué sientes Kokoa?

— Yo… — titubeó — Siento la presencia de la muerte.

Y todo quedo en silencio.

* * *

— ¡GOHAN! — grito Videl molesta viendo a su amigo muy elevado pero sobretodo nervioso.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? — preguntó preocupado, ella solo le miro indignada.

— A mí no me ocurre nada, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? — demandó. — Desde que viniste de botar la basura estas con una actitud preocupante.

— Na-nada, en serio… — negó ayudándose con movimientos de sus manos para hacer más creíble su mentira.

— Sabes que no te creo, ¿Verdad? — alzo su fina ceja.

— Lo se Videl, no puedo mentirte; pero tampoco puedo decirte la verdad. — de algún modo la mujer sintió que su corazón se oprimía de forma dolorosa por aquella confesión, ¿Eso significaba que no confiaba en ella?

— Como quieras, iré a limpiar otra habitación. — salió sin ver la expresión triste de Gohan, él negó tratando de ignorar su presentimiento y más tratando de olvidar las palabras de Kokoa.

" _Yo… siento la presencia de la muerte."_

¿Entonces no era el único? ¿No era un lunático por estar nervioso desde que despertó ese día? ¿Acaso en verdad sucedería algo terrible? Cerro sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, viró su vista de nuevo a la derecha y lo vio.

— Papá…

La borrosa silueta sonrió de manera nostálgica antes de desaparecer por completo, eso solo confirmaba sus suposiciones, y mientras los colores del atardecer se hacían presentes en el firmamento él se dirigía a la cocina con un único propósito, buscar un arma con la cual defenderse…

De un ente que se daba por inexistente.

Y cuando tuvo debajo de su camisa el instrumento de hoja afilada, supo entonces…

Que no saldría vivo de esta.

* * *

— Estudiantes quiero felicitarlos por tan magnífico trabajo. — alabó la educadora de nombre Sukiomi sonriente. — He hablado con cada uno de los encargados del hotel y me he llevado solo comentarios de felicidad y agradecimiento; espero que su informe sea también muy bueno. — termino. — Vine a informarles que mañana a las 9:00 a.m. en punto partiremos de regreso a la preparatoria, el director les dio dos días de descanso porque trabajaron muy bien, y el proyecto lo recibiré dentro de una semana; ¿Están todos de acuerdo? — pregunto.

Los estudiantes en cuestión solo vitorearon emocionados, aplaudiendo o simplemente esbozando una sonrisa de alivio, por primera vez amaban la escuela.

— Como hoy sucede el fenómeno de cada 7 años, les permitiremos ver la luna roja a las afueras del hotel; solo procuren regresar antes de las doce de la madrugada. — todos asintieron ante la advertencia de su maestra antes de ir a sus habitaciones y cambiarse el uniforme por su propia ropa, entregando las prendas antes mencionadas a cada encargado que les agradeció por la ayuda.

Cuando ya estuvieron libres por fin, eran las diez en punto de la noche, sus maletas yacían a las esquinas de sus camas esperando para ser guardadas en el autobús de la preparatoria al día siguiente, el hotel estaba totalmente vacío, pues los huéspedes deseando pasar el Halloween con su familia regresaron a sus hogares.

— ¡Genial, por fin estamos libres! — celebro Tony, para después acercarse a la morena con intenciones de coquetear con ella. — Me entere que el hotel tiene un piso subterráneo, ¿Quién se anima a acompañarme y explorarlo? — miro directamente los cerúleos de Videl.

— Quitate de mí vista antes de que despedace cada uno de tus huesos. — amenazó sin pizca de diversión en su voz.

— Puf, siempre tan aburrida; ¿Vamos amigos? — ingenuos, pensando que nada malo iba a pasar siguieron a su pelirrojo compañero dejando solo a seis estudiantes: Gohan, Shapner, Iresa, Videl, Ángela y Kokoa; la última más pálida que todos. — ¡Nos vemos mañana señorita cobarde!

— ¡A mí nadie me llama cobarde idiota! — grito dispuesta a seguirlo siendo detenida por el moreno, le miro enojada. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Tal vez no sea bueno ir Videl, no estoy seguro; si los encargados no nos informaron nada es mejor quedarnos aquí. — inseguro apretó la mano de la oji-azul trasmitiéndole por medio de esa acción un miedo indescriptible.

— Cre-creo que Gohan tiene razón Videl… — hablo la castaña esta vez, la aludida miro intercaladamente a ambos quienes parecían concordar con sus ideas, eso la puso más furiosa, ¿Qué tenían entre ellos que parecían más juntos de lo usual?

— A mí no me vienes a dar órdenes, ¿Entendiste? Si quieres quedarte como un niño miedoso con _Kokoa_ y los demás aquí, puedes hacerlo. — se soltó de su agarre brusca sorprendiéndolo. — Me largo.

Y tomando el mismo camino que su compañero se dirigió al sótano, cuando estaba a punto de llegar las escaleras todas las luces se apagaron, confundida giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda sorprendiéndose porque no veía ni las siluetas de sus amigos, de repente las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza al escuchar especie de sirenas de emergencia sonar por todo el hotel.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Iresa! ¡Shapner! — llamo consecutivamente obteniendo el silencio como respuesta, cuando se disponía a buscarlos los gritos de terror de sus compañeros llegaron a sus tímpanos y sin dudarlo fue a socorrerlos.

— ¡VIDEL! — el grito del hijo de Son Goku resonó por toda la recepción, miedo; sentía un miedo escalofriante recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. — Maldición…

— ¡Gohan! ¿¡Que está pasando!? — se abrazó Ángela a su cuerpo asustada, en ese instante las luces de emergencia se encendieron por los corredores y salas principales, su color, tan rojo como la luna que yacía afuera del lugar.

— Maldición, maldición, maldición… — blasfemo más alto, de manera algo brusca se separó de su compañera y la tomo fuerte de la mano. — Pase lo que pase no te sueltes, ¿Entendido? — entonces escucho los gritos que también oyó su enamorada minutos antes.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? — pregunto temeroso a la vez que furioso el rubio apretando la mano de su novia. — ¿Esos fueron los gritos de los demás?

— Sí. Están en peligro. — afirmo la castaña, sorprendiendo a todos saco un cuchillo de su chaqueta apretándolo fuertemente. — Debemos ayudarlos, pero pase lo que pase no se separen.

— ¡No! — el grito enojado del peli-negro los dejo mudos a todos. — Ángela y Kokoa ustedes solo se van a ir de aquí. — ordenó soltando a la oji-violeta y tomando la mano de la castaña acercándolas a la entrada del hotel, por la cual gracias a sus traslucidas puertas entraba la luz rubí natural del satélite del firmamento.

— Pero Gohan… — intento la Idol en otra línea del tiempo.

— ¡Nada, ustedes se largan! — viendo lo furioso que estaba no decidieron decir nada, algo les decía que si lo obedecían estarían a salvo.

— Cuidate Gohan. — susurro Kokoa, de improvisto unió sus labios con los del pelinegro, en un beso amargo, triste y cuando se separó vio solo el sentimiento de despedida en los orbes del muchacho. — A pesar de que quieres a Videl, no pude evitarlo… lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de nada, adiós Gohan. — él solo les dio la espalda corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenían los gritos. — Te quiero… — susurro tomando la mano de su amiga Ángela y huir de ahí.

— Iresa, ve con ellas… — no pudo acabar porque sintió una fuerte cachetada. — ¿¡Por qué demonios me pegas!?

— Porque eres un idiota, me pides que huya cuando mis amigos están en peligro y tú también, podre ser parlanchina pero tonta no soy, también tengo mi valentía y yo me iré contigo ¿Entendiste?

— Entonces… no te separes de mí. — la abrazo fuerte, sentía un vacío indescriptible porque tenía un mal presagio.

— Jamas lo hare.

Y entonces con valor se dispusieron a encontrar a sus amigos.

* * *

Maldición y mil veces maldición, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Videl?

— ¡VIDEL! — grito por enésima vez, al escuchar un grito se dirigió presuroso al lugar encontrando estupefacto como cinco de sus compañeros yacían en el suelo con un profundo hueco en su estómago, tragando grueso y sudando frio, solo se preguntó, ¿Quién había gritado si todos estaban muertos?

— A-ayuda a los demás… — murmuro Penny antes de que sus ojos se volvieran totalmente blancos, anunciando así su muerte; gruño como león enjaulado, ¿Acaso había un asesino serial? Pero si era así, ¿Cómo los mato a todos tan rápido?

— No puedo perder el tiempo… — saco su celular notando que por milagro la señal aun llegaba al aparato, empezó a correr marcando un numero en específico. — tía Bulma… No preguntes nada, ¿Cómo esta Goten? — cuestiono sin tapujos girando en una esquina, las luces de emergencia parpadeaban contante dificultándole la visión. — Bien, eso es bueno… ¡Argh! — cayó al suelo de rodillas sintiendo un punzante dolor de cabeza.

— _¿¡Gohan, que demonios te pasa!? ¿¡Estas bien!?_ — la respuesta fue un silencio sepulcral. — _¡Gohan, por un demonio contesta!_

— Tía yo… quiero que le digas a Goten que lo quiero mucho… — contesto con dificultad al levantarse, la cabeza seguía martillándole.

— _¿¡A qué viene todo eso!? ¿¡Que estas apunto de hacer!? ¡CONTESTA SON GOHAN!_ — la voz desesperada de su tía, casi segunda madre le hizo sonreír nostálgico.

— Yo no estoy o voy hacer nada tía, solo quería decirles que los quiero mucho y a ti que te agradezco por todo…

— _¿¡Qué demonios tratas de decir!? ¡GOHAN!_ — el celular cayo de las manos del moreno, y antes de escuchar la voz de su tía de nuevo su pie lo piso destruyéndolo por completo. — Voy por ti Videl.

* * *

¿Qué era ese olor tan putrefacto? ¿Por qué ya no escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros? Apretó sus puños lista para defenderse y atacar a quien estuviera causando todo esto, y si todo era una broma; el autor se arrepentiría de haberla hecho.

De súbito un olor pútrido llego a sus fosas nasales mareándola al instante, trastabillo con algo denso cayendo de rodillas pero fue más rápida colocando sus manos antes de que su rostro chocara con el suelo, sentía unas terribles nauseas.

— ¿Qué es esto? — murmuro con dificultad, el aire era toxico en todo el esplendor de la palabra, se pegó una cachetada con la intención de despertarse de su letargo y funciono correctamente, por lo que no dudo ni un instante en levantarse y seguir caminando encontrando una escena que la hizo caer de nuevo esta vez para atrás.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados al igual que su boca formando una expresión horrorizada, su cuerpo empezó a temblar cual hoja de papel, y un escalofrió recorrió su interior llenándola de una sensación desagradable, pálida leyó el sanguinario mensaje que sostenían sus compañeros, o mejor dicho… los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

" _ **Tú eres el siguiente**_ _"_

Pero eso no era lo que la tenía en un trance que al parecer no tenía fin, sino; como era descrito… en total cinco compañeros con la piel desgarrada sangrantes, con órganos colgando fuera, y sus expresiones cosidas en una sonrisa de placer sosteniendo varios carteles que con huesos humanos formaban la horrible advertencia.

Entonces solo ahí cayó en cuenta de que con lo que había tropezado era el brazo de alguien, se levantó veloz dando un giro de 360° enterándose de la horrible verdad, pues en el suelo descuartizados se encontraban otros diez compañeros en total, ¿Lo peor? Todos tenían sus facciones faciales cosidas en una tétrica sonrisa y mirando hacia un ventanal.

Siguiendo sus iris encontró lo que al parecer observaban con total devoción, sus cerúleos estuvieron a punto de volverse grises del terror al leer otro mensaje esta vez escrito en sangre, que por lo visto, era fresca.

" _ **Hola Videl"**_

— De-debo salir de aquí pero… ¡No! ¡No saldré de aquí hasta encontrar alguien vivo y llevarlo conmigo! — y armándose de valor de nuevo siguió su intrépida carrera llegando a lo que parecía un lugar espacioso, de hecho era un réplica de la recepción.

— **Oh niña, debiste tomar cuidado de mi advertencia… ahora estarías a salvo.** — giro rápido encontrando un silueta masculina ataviada en ropajes negros manchados de sangre, y a pesar del miedo que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, con voz segura indagó.

— ¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS ERES!? — se puso en posición de defensa recibiendo solo una macabra sonrisa llena de sed de muerte como respuesta.

— **Un placer hermosa Videl… Me llamo** **Tonashian.**

Y entonces sintió un punzante dolor en la zona de su estómago, notando demasiado tarde que el ser había conectado un puño de fuerza brutal en aquella área dejándola sin aire y fuerzas para defenderse.

— Pero tranquila, no morirás… — expreso con deseo viendo como los ojos de aquella bella mujer se cerraban lentamente. — Aun… — termino su frase para después reír escandalosamente.

Y entonces la hija de Miguel fue abrazada por la inconsciencia.

* * *

¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

Definitivamente esto había sido una mala idea.

¿Por qué obedeció a su novio de seguir aquellos gritos?

¿Por qué obedeció esperarlo en aquel largo pasillo mientras él iba a revisar el lugar?

Estúpido Shapner que la dejaba sola, se supone que el plan de su mejor amiga era irse en parejas, ¡Pero no! Su novio de valiente le dijo que esperara mientras el revisaba las habitaciones del fondo del hotel, al principio chilló cuál niña pequeña pero el rubio logró convencerla con el triste argumento de: "Si te quedas al principio del pasillo podrás salir corriendo" y de tonta le creyó.

Que ilusa había sido.

Salto en su lugar al escuchar un golpe seco, trago grueso a la vez que empezaba a sudar, sus manos temblorosas se unieron entre sí alzándose hasta situarse en el lugar de su acelerado corazón.

¿Sha-Shapner? ¿Eres tú?

Un nuevo golpe y esta vez acompañado de una tétrica risa que clamaba por sangre, por muerte...

Por **su muerte.**

— Sha-Shapner es-esto no es gra-gracioso...

Lágrimas asomaban por el contorno de sus ojos, decir que tenía miedo era poco, estaba aterrada, salto nuevamente en su puesto pero esta vez al oír el sonido de unas filudas garras contra la pared.

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qui-quien anda ahí? Responda... — demandó, su rostro estaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel.

— **Mi nombre es… Tonashian hermosa.** — desvió la mirada al suelo cuando siento una enronquecida voz justo en su oído, sus brazos cayeron como bloques de titanio, su respiración se volvió irregular y los iris habían perdido su color volviéndose grises.

— ¿Tonashian? — formulo apenas, su boca estaba totalmente seca; inconscientemente giro su rostro hacia la derecha encontrando una gran y rectangular ventana por el cual entraba el color rubí de la luna, sus pupilas se dilataron levemente, no podía respirar y sentía como su alma se iba de su cuerpo al leer el mensaje escrito en sangre en el pulcro cristal.

 _ **"Vine por ti Iresa"**_

— ¡No! ¡No dejare que me atrapes! — empezó a correr alargando su vida tan solo unos minutos más.

De súbito la tenebrosa risa del homicida perforo sus tímpanos esta vez acompañada de un molesto tic tac proveniente de un reloj, un dolor punzante hizo titilar su cabeza y sin prevenirlo tropezó con un candelabro cayendo de bruces al suelo.

— **Hola Iresa**.

Al estar bocabajo le fue imposible distinguir con claridad al sujeto, pero este como si leyera sus pensamientos se puso de cuclillas facilitándole el reconocimiento, sus ojos captaron la forma de lo que parecía ser un hombre, su piel estaba flácida como si quisiera despegarse de sus músculos, el color de sus ojos hacían competencia con el rubi del satélite antes mencionado, su boca estaba cosida entre sí permitiéndole apenas esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero lo que más la perturbó era que un intestino grueso colgaba de su cuello como si fuese una bufanda.

Sus manos tenían grandes y largas garras, la ropa negra manchada con sangre le daba la habilidad de camuflarse en los lugares oscuros, la rubia no pudo evitar sentir nauseas cuando un olor putrefacto llego a sus fosas nasales, era simplemente horrible.

En vano trato de levantarse y huir pero el monstro demostró su agilidad y como si fuese un rodeo con el órgano que colgaba de su cuello la atrapo al rodear su cuello como si de una soga se tratase enviándola de nuevo al suelo.

Ella no quería morir, no; sería como su amiga Videl, lucharía por su vida, y realizando lo más asqueroso e inverosímil con ayuda de sus manos y dientes logro partir la entraña en dos liberándose del agarre que la aprisionaba y privaba del valioso oxígeno.

— **Me gusta cuando intentan sobrevivir.**

Un escalofrío le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, su voz gruesa y rasposa la dejaba congelada, vio como el muy cínico antes de que fuera rápida y se levantara, se sentó en su vientre y sin remordimiento arranco en dos partes iguales su verde blusa dejándola solo en sostén.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, ¿Que planeaba hacer?

— ¿Q-que vas hacer-cerme? — el solo se agacho a la altura de su cuello aspirando su aroma, miedo; ese era el sentimiento que detectaba y le encantaba.

— **Yo quiero diversión, y tu Iresa… eres un juguete de extrema belleza.**

— ¡No, dejame ser asqueroso! — lloró con fuerza, sentía asco, ya que el oji-rojo manoseaba su piel y la besaba con sumo deleite, solo cuando le arranco el sostén y apretó sus senos con brusquedad es que su cerebro pudo reaccionar dándole un puñetazo que lo alejo de su cuerpo.

— ¡ **JAJAJAJAJA SI! ¡Demuestra que eres fuerte! ¡ASI SOLO ME EXITAS MAS MALDITA PERRA!** — grito en demasiá molesto devolviendo el golpe a la nariz de la amiga de Videl rompiéndosela.

Las lágrimas bajaban con violencia por sus mejillas, intento detener la hemorragia con su mano pero eso solo logro que el homicida se levantara y con fuerza bruta le diera una patada desencajando su mandíbula, escupió un gran chorro de sangre ante el palpitante dolor.

— **Sera mejor que descanses, gritar le hace daño a las cuerdas bucales…** —expresó con verdadero disfrute y sarcasmo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un hilo cortante color oro, se arrastró hacia atrás cuando vio al hombre acercarse pero este la tomo con brusquedad del cabello atando la fina cuerda alrededor de su lengua. — **No te preocupes, no dolerá…tanto.**

Y un último grito lleno de agonía, terror, odio, pero sobretodo de dolor se escuchó por el oscuro y tétrico pasillo, Tonashian esbozo una sonrisa al ver los desorbitados ojos de su víctima pues en su mano colgaba la hilaza que al final sostenía el órgano del gusto de la petrificada muchacha.

En reacción Iresa tosió un puñado de sangre.

— **Bien, vez que guardar silencio es reconfortante…** —hablo de manera psicópata, noto como su víctima cerraba sus ojos cosa que le sacó de quicio. — **¡Maldita mocosa, te estoy hablando, mírame**!— grito ofuscado dándole una ya no grito, ni lloro, solo el odio se notaba en sus antes, celestes iris. — **Levántate Escoria.**

Ella no obedeció, simplemente se limitó a cubrir su boca deteniendo la hemorragia, pero Tonashian inconforme con su acción tiro de su extremidad hacia sí mismo para seguidamente con un cuchillo quitarle la piel como si estuviera pelando una fruta.

Una especie de gemido abandono sus labios ante el punzante dolor, total… gritar ya no podía, luego la oscuridad la abrazo.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada, ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? Negó inmediatamente al sentir el ardor en su piel debido a las cortadas, viró su vista a la izquierda encontrando al homicida poniéndose una bata como si fuera un doctor, solo ahí se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una mesa metálica.

Por un momento creyó tener la fuerza para levantarse de esa mesa y golpearlo, de hacer que sintiera el mismo dolor que ella sentía, ya que Tonashian le sonrió al darse cuenta que había despertado, acercándose a ella con un cuchillo tan grande como la mitad de su antebrazo.

No pudo evitarlo, empezó a llorar recordando a su familia, a sus amigos, todo lo bueno y malo que hizo, cerró sus ojos cuando sintió la hoja afilada enterrarse en su corazón.

Una vez...

Dos...

Tres...

¿Cómo sentía el dolor aun? Se supone que luego de tal pérdida de sangre ya estaría en el otro mundo, pero no...

— **Dulces sueños princesa.**

Iresa soltó un último suspiro acongojado antes de tomar la mano de la muerte, desde los ojos de su asesino la antes bella muchacha era una obra de arte; sobre la mesa metálica el cadáver de la rubia tenía con rasguños, el brazo izquierdo sin piel, los ojos cosidos junto con la boca en una expresión de felicidad y como detalle final, la sangre que brotaba de las miles de heridas recorriendo la mesa hasta llegar al piso formando un gran charco del líquido vital.

Sin más la sombra desapareció dejando una putrefacta y oscura advertencia escrita en la pared:

" _ **Tú eres el siguiente."**_

* * *

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que iluso fui! — grito horrorizado Shapner al encontrar el pasillo sin rastros de su adorada novia.

— **Muy cierto niño bonito…** — quedo petrificado en su lugar al escuchar una ronca voz en su oído, frunciendo el ceño giro veloz dando una patada al aire, no se hallaba nadie detrás suyo. — **Tsk, creí que eras más inteligente Shapner; ¿Cómo puedes pensarme tan débil? Una patada de una escoria como tú no me haría ni un solo rasguño.**

— ¿¡DONDE ESTA IRESA!? — grito enfurecido siendo silenciado por un certero puñetazo que partió su labio además de enviarlo al suelo.

— **Cuida tu tonito imbécil…** — amenazo con voz de ultratumba. — **Y ni te molestes en preguntarme por ella, ahora… ¿Cómo es que le dicen ustedes los humanos?** — se burló abiertamente pisando el estómago de Shapner con fuerza brutal haciendo que el rubio escupiera un puñado de sangre, jamas podría haber imaginado que los zapatos de aquel ser tuvieran puntillas que trapazaran su piel y perforaran sus órganos. — **Ah sí… Ahora está en un lugar mejor…**

— ¡Mal-Maldito! — insulto obteniendo que el ente solo enterrara con mas brío su pie en su estómago.

— **¿Sabes niño? Contigo no me divierto nada, al menos tu noviecita intento escapar pero desgraciadamente no lo logro… es una lástima que seas tan dócil.** — se burló. — **Tu cara me asquea…** — despotrico haciendo una mueca de repulsión.

Saco su pie de la fatal herida del muchacho causando que gritara de dolor, sonrió ante eso poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado y sacando a relucir un sangrante cuchillo, acercándolo a su boca, total el rubio ya no se podía mover, los agujeros que le había hecho con su calzado hacían que perdiera sangre a borbotones.

— **Me gustan mucho más los que sonríen…** — expreso, cortando la boca del joven de izquierda a derecha creando una gran sonrisa, ¿Han escuchado la leyenda de Jeff de Killer? Bueno, su boca estaba cortada parecida a la de aquel ser, el líquido vital abandono su boca precipitadamente. — **No me interesa mucho torturarte, tengo a otros dos pelinegros que hacer sufrir… y ellos merecen toda mi atención.** — Con fuerza enterró el cuchillo en su ojo derecho y sacándolo presuroso disfrutando como un chorro de sangre salía de la cuenca; sin demorarse repitió su acción con el otro dejando totalmente ciego a su víctima.

— I-Iresa… per-perdoname por ser tan débil… — un deja vū cruzo por su mente al recordar cuando beso por primera vez a la parlanchina mejor amiga de Videl.

— **Wow amigo, esas si son palabras sensatas, pero te confesare algo… ¡Esos malditos sentimientos me repugnan! Son seres miserables que solo merecen la peor de las muertes.** — y levantándose de su cómoda posición acerco de nuevo su machada bota a la cara del joven pisándola con fuerza.

Las puntas de acero hicieron tanta presión que el cráneo de Shapner que exploto derramándose ya la poca sangre que tenía a la vez que expulsando sus sesos, repitió su acción aplastando aún más el rostro del capitán o mejor dicho, ex capitán del equipo de basquetbol dejando su cabeza tan deforme e irreconocible que hasta a él mismo le daba asco, ¿Irónico, no?

No queriendo irse sin asegurarse de que el muy maldito viviera, agarro su principal arma, la cual consistía en ser una gigantesca hacha, sus brazos subían y bajaban con demencia y violencia, su cuerpo se convirtió en miles de pedazos, era como una torta; antes completa y luego tan destruida que era imposible de reconocer o recordar la perfecta forma que tenía antes.

— **Uff… esto es cansado.** — esbozo la sonrisa más grande que sus cosidos labios le permitían realizar. — **Ah sí… Me llamo Tonashian.**

* * *

¿Acaso estaba soñando? No, esto era real.

Aumentando su velocidad se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer de coletas, al parecer para su suerte había llegado antes que el asesino, presuroso toco el cuello de Videl encontrando para su alivio el débil pero existente pulso de su corazón.

Preocupado observo como de su boca salía un líquido carmesí, la observo de pies a cabeza y al no encontrar una herida abierta solo pudo concluir que se trataba de un golpe, un muy fuerte golpe; sin perder más tiempo recogió a la bella azabache al estilo nupcial y retrocedió por el mismo camino por donde llego.

Blasfemo como mil veces en su mente al notar que ahora el camino parecía infinito, frunciendo el ceño y afianzando su agarre alrededor del frágil cuerpo aumento la velocidad, tanto como sus piernas le permitían, entonces ahí pasó por cierto cuarto que no había visto encontrando para su desgracia el cadáver de su amiga rubia sobre una mesa metálica.

No llego a tiempo para salvarla.

— Debo salir de aquí, debo salvarte… — lo último lo susurro en el oído de la mujer que amaba. — Le prometí a Shapner que daría mi vida por ti, y no voy a incumplirle.

Volvió a correr por fin llegando casi al inicio del pasillo, en donde se encontraban las escaleras que guiaban al primer piso del hotel, pero nada podía ser tan fácil, pues antes de que pisara el primer escalón sintió una desgarradora patada en la parte baja de su espalda tumbándolo al suelo y por ende soltando a la hija de Satán quien cayo unos metros más alejada, dando como resultado del fuerte golpe que empezara abrir sus ojos.

— **¿En serio creíste que podrías escapar de tu destino?** — escucho, se giró con dificultad sobre su maltrecha espalda encontrando a un hombre de aspecto horroroso demostrando facciones de enfado.

— No lo creo, lo voy hacer. — aseguro sin pizca de terror en su voz, actitud que dejo un tanto mudo a Tonashian.

— **Vaya, para hacer un asqueroso humano, tienes agallas… al igual que la perra a la que tratas de salvar.** — insulto, el hijo de Goku solo atino a enfurecerse como nunca antes.

— ¡No la vuelvas a insultar maldito! — tomando desprevenido al putrefacto ser hizo una barrida de pies derrumbándolo y sin perder tiempo, agarrando el cuchillo que le dio Kokoa antes de huir lo enterró en su estómago.

— ¿Qué está pasando…? Mi cabeza… — viró rápido su vista ocre encontrando para su sorpresa a Videl sentada con una mano en el lugar antes mencionado, pero lo único que le importaba era que estaba despierta.

— ¡Videl! — para su mala suerte, Tonashian al ser un ente demoniaco no le afecto nada aquel movimiento por parte del muchacho y aprovechando al máximo su distracción se levantó enterrando el mismo cuchillo que él momentos atrás uso al estómago.

— ¡GOHAN! — grito más despierta la muchacha aterrorizada al ver caer pesadamente a Gohan escupiendo un poco de sangre con los ojos desorbitados por el ardiente dolor. — ¡Maldito! — se levantó dispuesta a luchar con él pero el golpe que había recibido la tumbo de nuevo al suelo.

— **Par de idiotas, los humanos siempre creen que por ser impetuosos van a salvarse de su destino.** — murmuro, no tenía necesidad de gritar, se acercó a Gohan quien sostenía con fuerza su estómago intentando parar su sangrado y sonriendo piso con fuerza la mano diestra que era estirada hacia la muchacha, y como con el rubio, destrozándola en el acto gracias aquellas puntas de acero.

— ¡ARHG! — grito de dolor, con sus ojos entrecerrados observo su extremidad destrozada. — No… te… atrevas a tocarla. — amenazó.

— **¿Y aun con esas heridas tienes la osadía de amenazarme? Me imagino que viste el cadáver de aquella rubia, y sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.** — lo pateo partiendo su labio, para después colocarse en puntillas y empezar a golpearlo como si se tratase de un saco de boxeo.

— ¡No, dejalo en paz! — lloro la hija de Miguel, desesperada por no poder hacer nada. — ¡Por favor! — suplico rota al ver el inmóvil cuerpo de Gohan.

— **¿Crees que te hare caso escoria? ¡No me hagas reír!** — los cerúleos de Videl se abrieron como dos platos cuando vio el impío y perfecto movimiento de Gohan al alzar su mano izquierda con fuerza y velocidad cortando los ojos del asesino haciendo que este se alejara gritando de dolor, que fuera demonio no significaba que no sintiera.

— ¡Gohan! — intento acercarse pero él fue más rápido al levantarse con dificultad pero seguro, para tomarle la mano y empezar a subir los escalones hacia la entrada del hotel. — ¡Para, debemos derrotarlo! El mato a mis amigos… — intento zafarse pero solo logro que el moreno apretara más su agarre.

No demoraron en salir del hotel e internarse en el bosque tratando de huir, esquivaban varias rocas, ramas, y grietas de la tierra seca del oscuro lugar; Gohan tenía un solo propósito, llegar a las entradas de la ciudad para salvar a Videl, así sea que muera en el intento, mientras que ella solo quería vengarse de aquel pútrido ser.

— ¡Suéltame, yo no soy una cobarde! ¡Yo puedo derro- — calló al sentir el jalón del hombre furioso.

— ¡Callate Videl! ¡Callate de una vez por todas! — ella se asombró, nunca había visto a Gohan tan furioso o mejor dicho asustado. — Aunque quieras no puedes, no puedes derrotar a ese maldito animal, él está más allá de tus capacidades de peleadora… No lo puedes matar con un solo puño. Eso será inútil. — ella se desencajo ante sus palabras, ¿La estaba llamando débil?

— ¡No me creas mujer indefensa! — replico, el bufó frustrado ante lo terca que podía llegar a ser y sin decir más se echó a correr de nuevo, ya sentía la presencia del homicida.

— **¡JAMAS VAN A ESCAPAR! ¿¡Creíste que necesitaba mis ojos para encontrarlos!? ¡Idiota! ¡Yo soy mucho más poderoso que ustedes!** — la voz resonó a lo lejos sacando un suspiro de alivio de Gohan, aún tenían tiempo.

— Suéltame. — demando de nuevo la mujer.

— Un poco más… solo un poco más… — le escucho decir, bien; si no la iba a soltar, le tendría que responder hacia donde se dirigía.

— ¿Dónde me llevas?

— A la ciudad, sé que solo hay 30 minutos del hotel hacia allá, cuando llegues deberás correr y pedir ayuda, tienes que salvarte. — respondió agitado, empezaba a ver borroso, su herida no paraba de sangrar; vete tú a saber cómo seguía vivo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y tú qué demonios vas hacer? — replico cohibida, ¿Por qué no se incluía en la huida?

— Videl, con tanta sangre perdida no durare mucho, deja de ser terca y hazme caso… debes huir a la ciudad. — entonces ahí cayo en cuenta de que el moreno aún estaba con aquella herida del cuchillo.

— ¡DETENTE! ¡Ahora si debes hacerme caso Son Gohan! ¡Estás perdiendo mucha sangre! — grito preocupada quiso frenar pero no consiguió nada, él solo aumento su carrera. — ¡Gohan, por favor… estas herido!

— Le prometí a Shapner que te protegería, así fuera a costa de mi propia vida. — comento para estupefacción de su interlocutora.

— ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? ¡Tú no puedes morir!

— **No te preocupes, ambos lo harán…** — un aura maligna los empujo con fuerza hacia atrás derrumbándolos al suelo y haciendo que se soltaran. — **No huirán…**

— Si pude una vez, puedo otra imbécil… — insulto el muchacho, agarrando de nuevo su cuchillo, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. — Puedo cortarte cuantas partes yo quiera para irnos de este infierno…

— **No necesito mi vista para encontrarlos, ¿No lo acabas de comprobar?** — se burló, entonces solo por esa acción no vio a tiempo el puñetazo que conecto Gohan en su estómago dejándolo sin aire, y sintiendo después como con el cuchillo destruía sus oídos. — **Maldito. ¡Vas a pagar!** — intento golpearlo siendo hábilmente esquivado por el muchacho para seguidamente conectar un puntapié en su barbilla tumbándolo al suelo, no perdió tiempo y de nuevo agarro la mano de una petrificada Videl empezando su ansiosa carrera por sobrevivir.

— Queda poco, muy poco… — murmuro, ya no tenía fuerzas pero haría todo lo posible por acercar a su destino a la bella chica de ojos cerúleos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron corriendo, pero al parecer Tonashian les perdió el rastro por un largo momento al no tener ni sentido de la vista y del oído, me dirán que tiene el olfato; pero de todas maneras no ayuda mucho sabiendo que en el bosque los miles de olores de plantas y animales se mezclan con el de ellos.

— ¡Bien, ahí está! — exclamo eufórico el joven viendo las yacimientos de los edificios, solo ahí la suerte le jugó una mala pasada al sentir un punzante dolor en su estómago cayendo de bruces al suelo y escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Vamos, levantate, estamos cerca! — él no se movió, ya no podía seguir, desgraciadamente hacer tanto esfuerzo solo termino abriendo más la herida. — ¡Levantate! — se acercó para ayudarlo, abrazo su brazo izquierdo, ella no podía dejarlo morir, no **quería.**

— L-lo sie…nto N-no puedo más Vid…el — murmuro con una queda sonrisa. — Ve…te, debes… debes huir.

— ¡No te dejare aquí solo! — grito desesperada, las lágrimas abandonando de nuevo sus ojos.

— No llores por… favor, me gusta cuando… sonríes… — animó decaído, sus ojos cerrándose; la vida se le iba de las manos.

— ¿¡Cómo quieres que no llore si te veo morir!? ¡Despierta, tonto! ¡Te prohíbo que te mueras! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡Debemos tener una cita, porque estoy enamorada de ti! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Vamos a ser felices juntos! ¡Incluso tendremos una familia!

Él solo rio de manera amarga, como le hubiera gustado cumplir los anhelos de Videl, los cual receloso también compartía.

— Que propuesta… más interesante Videl pero… no… no puedo seguir más; prometeme que vas a vivir… — se levantó para asombro de la muchacha pero ella solo supo que era una única vez. — No sabes cuánto espere para decirte esto… — agarro su rostro con su mano siniestra acercándolo al de él. — Te amo Videl, y tú… **Tú debes vivir.**

No.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Esas palabras…

" _Tú debes vivir cariño, te amo"_

Su madre y ahora él…

No, ¡Se negaba rotundamente!

— No me digas eso… — sollozo, nunca se había mostrado tan débil, y menos ante un hombre.

— Te amo.

Y entonces ocurrió lo inevitable, un beso etéreo que endulzo el paladar de los dos, pero a pesar de que estaba lleno de los más puros sentimientos también guardaba los más dolorosos.

Tristeza, impotencia y odio…

Y en ese momento el cuerpo de Gohan cayo hacia atrás, sus ojos se cerraron, su corazón dejo de latir, y el calor de su cuerpo se esfumó.

— ¡NO GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! — se arrodillo al cuerpo acunando su cabeza entre sus brazos. — Despierta… por favor despierta…

" _Te amo Videl, y tu…_ _ **tú debes vivir.**_ _"_

Lloro con fuerza al recordar esas palabras, la vida no podía ser tan injusta, pero no podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de oro que él le brindo; reacia a soltarlo, lo hizo; y deposito un último beso en los ahora frios y nada cálidos labios de Gohan.

Se dio cuenta de que portaba una medalla, así que se la quito colocándosela ella, frunció el ceño… ella saldría victoriosa de esta carnicería, de este maldito infierno.

Por Shapner, por Iresa…

Por su madre…

Pero sobretodo, por él…

Por Gohan.

— **Hmp, vaya que el maldito duro mucho tiempo vivo…** — lo miro con el odio más profundo que una persona podía sentir, entonces recordó algo que le dijo Iresa esa mañana que peleo con Gohan.

— _A que no sabes Videl, Jack me conto una forma de derrotar al malvado Tonashian… — jugo con ella recibiendo una fría mirada como contestación. —_ _Oh Videl, ya sé que no crees, pero es interesante…_

— _Como quieras, habla rápido… tengo que trabajar._

— _Puf, que amargada. — rechisto, cambiando de humor rápidamente. — Es asqueroso pero bueno… debes apuñalarlo en el corazón, si mal no recuerdo 10 veces… ¡Ah y decir esta frase: "Yo te otorgo el descanso eterno Daniel"! sacar su corazón y destruirlo con tu pie… — pareció pensar. — Y felicitarlo._

— _¿Felicitar a un monstro?_

— _Es un alma en pena que se dejó llevar por el odio Videl… debes felicitarlo porque a pesar de todo, fue un gran inventor y trajo muy buenos inventos al mundo…_

— _Bueno, si es que algún día me lo llego a encontrar, hare eso._

Corriendo tan rápido como pudo salto dándole un puntapié a Tonashian derrumbándolo, se sentó en su vientre y justo como Iresa le dijo, lo apuñalo 10 veces en su corazón de manera rápida.

— Yo… ¡Yo te otorgo el descanso eterno! _—_ grito enterrando el cuchillo por última vez, abrió una especie de zanja y solo pudo notar el terror en los ojos de aquel ser, y supo que su amiga tenía razón, era un alma en pena que se dejó consumir por el odio. — Daniel… eres un gran inventor, cometiste un error al dejarte consumir por ese oscuro sentimiento, pero ni una horda de demonios puede eliminar tu esencia, siempre serás tu… — sonrió. — Te felicito por ser tan inteligente. — y obedeciendo a su hermana de otra madre extrajo aquel órgano para pisarlo con fuerza.

— **Mal-maldita…**

Ese murmullo fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que este espíritu maligno desapareciera para siempre.

Y con eso, trayendo paz y justicia a las almas de sus amigos.

Volvió con Gohan arrodillándose junto a él, de nuevo acunando su cabeza entre sus manos y acerco sus labios a su oído, que aunque sabiendo que no la escucharía se lo diría.

— Lo hice Gohan, en verdad lo hice… derrote a ese engendro, pero… pero no estás aquí para felicitarme… — tartamudeo sintiéndose impotente ante tal situación. — Te amo, no sabes cuánto… Y no sabes cuánto voy a extrañarte.

* * *

— Hola. — saludo mirando una lápida en especial, que pertenecía al hombre de su vida. — Esto de visitarte cada minuto de mi vida se ha vuelto una obsesión… — rio seca cambiando las flores. — ¿Pero sabes qué? — pregunto como si él la escuchara. — Goten me dice que eras y siempre serás un gran hermano, que lo cuidabas mucho y que te extraña… Yo también lo hago, pero al menos puedo estar tranquila porque hice justicia, y tú puedes descansar en paz. — acaricio las letras grabadas en la roca: **"Siempre te recordaremos, amado hijo/sobrino, hermano y pareja; nos veremos pronto, Son Gohan"** — Te amo.

Y al observar el cielo pudo jurar que vio como Gohan le sonreía junto a sus amigos.

Al menos no estaba sola, tenía a su padre, a Bulma y a Goten; que gracias al medallón que Gohan llevaba con las iniciales C.C en él pudo encontralos, su familia había crecido.

— _Yo también te amo…_

Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, sabía que aunque no estuviera físicamente él siempre estaría con ella.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


End file.
